webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyle (episode)
'Kyle'http://www.toonzone.net/forums/threads/cartoon-network-september-2017-premiere-info.5614481/ is the 20th episode of the third season of We Bare Bears and the 72nd episode overall. Synopsis Nom Nom is reunited with his long-lost brother, Kyle. Plot The episode begins with Nom Nom waking up and getting ready for an interview. When told his family must be proud, Nom Nom say's that he hasn't seen them in a while and all he has left is a photo. He then says that if they were there he would share his success with them. Nom Nom then gets a call from someone who claims to be his brother. Nom Nom later meets him, Kyle, and isn't convinced until he sees his eye brows. His body guard starts to become suspicious of Kyle. Nom Nom then shows Kyle around while ignoring his body guard. Nom Nom shows Kyle the same tree from they're child hood. Nom Nom invites him to stay for dinner and eventually asks him to live with him, which Kyle accepts, greatly upsetting the body guard. They then have a toast, but Kyle starts to choke from the orange juice because he is allergic to the pulp. This enrages Nom Nom and blames and fires his body guard. Nom Nom and Kyle have another interview with Kyle telling a story about how Nom Nom saved him from drowning. Nom Nom then offers Kyle to share his profits and become his partner.Kyle accepts and Nom Nom becomes really happy but notices Kyle looks angry. Kyle goes to the bathroom and Nom Nom finds him putting fake eye brows on and realizes he is really not his brother. Nom Nom tells him to leave but Kyle shows the contract he signed so he legally owns half of the place. They both fight over the contract eventually leading to the tree. Nom Nom tries to get it but falls and hangs on a branch.Kyle then sees that if something would happen to either of them, the other would get all of the estate. Kyle leaves him and Nom Nom falls but is caught at the last second by the bodyguard saying he never left. Kyle is the shown leaving but the cops come and take him away. Later Nom Nom destroyes the contract and than asks his body guard for his real name, which is Farmer. The episode ends with Nom Nom telling Farmer to make him an appointment. Features Characters * Nom Nom * Kyle (debut) * Hamster * Farmer Locations * Nom Nom's Estate Trivia * This is the first episode in which neither Grizzly, Panda or Ice Bear make an appearance. * The episode marks the first appearance of Nom Nom's past life and his family members. * It is revealed that Hamster lives in Nom Nom's mansion, and, in spite of their differences in the short "Nom Nom vs. Hamster", they get along well. * When Kyle kicks out Nom Nom from the eucalyptus tree, Nom Nom cries like an actual koala, as can be seen in a famous internet video.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O0cAx1jLbJk * It is finally revealed that Nom Nom's main bodyguard's name is "Farmer", but it's not clear if its his first name or a surname. Nom Nom actually mentions this, only to then stop and say that he doesn't actually care. * It is implicit in the episode that Nom Nom is, as could be expected for being a koala, Australian. He lived in a eucalyptus forest in his childhood and his supposed brother has an Australian accent. * It is revealed that Nom Nom has a net worth of 44 billion dollars. * The video "Koala eats leaves WOW" which was first seen in "Nom Nom vs. Hamster" makes its reappearance in the beginning of this episode. * Nom Nom's Estate is the only place featured in this episode. * The song that plays during Nom Nom’s daily routine is reminiscent of Cindi Lauper’s “Girls just wanna have fun”. Errors TBA Videos International Premieres * January 16, 2018 (United Kingdom and Ireland) Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Nom Nom Episodes Category:K